Xros Heart General: Denkou Choujin Gridman
by seanzilla115
Summary: The Digital plane a world where data can be turned into wondrous things. One such thing is the Digital World, a world that is now being ruled by the Bagura army; who have attained the dark power of Khan Digifier. Now only one type of hero can help the Digital World. He is...Girdman. (will contain elements from both the Xros Wars Manga and anime)


_SZ: Greetings minna, it's seanzilla115 once again, here to bring you a new story alongside my aibous in Toku east!_

_GammaTron: Hello, readers, and welcome to a new story from Team Toku East._

_Z0: Indeed, we have brought you a new work featuring a rather unique hero, his name is Gridman. _

_O.N: And….no one know who that is._

_Z0: Well no need to be so negative about it. _

_GT: And we are mixing it with a series people should be aware of…*spots two Minions dragging in a sign reading 'Digimon Fusion'* Gah! Bad! Get that out of here! *blasts them with a bazooka* It's 'Xros Wars,' Baka! *slams hands on a round table and throws it at them* Xros! Wars!_

_O.N: Yeah fuck you America!*takes out huge gatling guns*_

_Deadpool: that's an america fuck yeah moment right there._

_Z0: Yeah, as you can see this is how they feel about the subject. But anyway there rage issues is beside the point. You all without a doubt know Xros Wars, but the main thing is we will introduce you to the series Denkou Choujin Gridman. _

_O.N: So get ready for some digital action!_

_SZ: Hai! But first, Disclaimers!_

Disclaimers: No one here at Toku East stakes any claim on Digimon Xros Wars, or Denkou Choujin Gridman. Both of those series belong to their proper owners such as Toei and Tsuburaya respectively. This is a work of fan created fiction for fun.

_SZ: Hai..so without further ado..let us begin! Access Flash!_

* * *

Within a world covered in darkness, hoards of dark armored beings roamed the land, lead by gigantic creatures, two of which based on a minotaur and a heavily armored rhino. There is only one name for an army such as this..and that is the Bagura Army.

However, a light shone within this dark world, one that stood against this dark army. After a moment of silence, four figures began to appear from within the light. The first to appear was a young boy his features obscured by the radiant light to his back until he stepped forward allowing him to be seen. He had messy dark brown hair with a pair of green goggles keeping his hair back, he was dressed in a blue shirt with a red vest over it, with a pair of white gloves over his hands and a pair of brown boardshorts and red sneakers. The next figure to walk out of the light was a small red reptile like creature it was much shorter than the boy with a short tail, it's arms seemed to be covered in white gloves with black fingers his head had two small horns creating an almost v like crest, his nose is slightly spike while his mouth created a zigzag fanged pattern; he had a pair of grey and green headphones tucked behind his horns. The third figure to walk out was a mechanical being who towered over the first two it's body was predominantly blue and red with yellow trims, it's head had a large horn that resembled that of a rhinoceros beetle with a grill like mouthpiece and two large yellow eyes. The Fourth figure was a large wolf whose fur was mostly white with orange paws, and mane of fur around it's neck, with the orange forming into a flame like pattern over it's jaw, it had a bright orange metallic headpiece with a yellow drill bit sticking out of the top, and it's tail ended in a matching drill. After another moment of silence, a large red flag with an image similar to the red creature appeared over the fours' heads before a large group of shadowed figures appeared within the light, all ready for battle.

The young man then took out a red device and glared at the overwhelming forces, "Access...Flash!" he shouted as an image of a figure formed behind him before he merged with it.

After the flash of light a figure then stood towering above the army of darkness and the others. He was a being whose body was a bright red with black patches along his thighs and his abdomen, his chest is covered in a silver breast plate with three blue bars in an upside down triangle order, in the center was a red framed yellow light that glowed. His shoulders were red and silver while his forearms were covered in white gauntlets, his legs likewise covered in white boots that extended up over his knees. Finally the being had a silver helmet that resembled that of a knight/gladiator to an extent with a ride along the back portion of the head, a blue colored light in the center of it's forehead and bright yellow eyes.

"Next...Digixros!" he declared waving his hand over the three creatures. Each one was enveloped an aura of light with the smallest enveloped in a red light, the mechanical one blue, and the wolf orange. The lights then flew up into the sky before colliding together into tall figure. Not as tall as the red armored giant. The new figure was covered in white armor with a large red V in the center of it's chest, it's right shoulder was covered in armor resembling the wolf while the left resembled the mechanical beetle, it's head was covered in a white helmet with a golden crest. It held a large sword that had a star shaped guard and a flaming red blade. "Ikuze!" with that the giant flew into the sky to confront the air forces, while the creature he created charge at the forces on the ground.

The white armored creature swung it's sword sending a powerful V of crimson energy that tore through the dark army. The Red Giant aimed the front of it's left arm before it fired a powerful yellow beam from the gauntlet on it's hand the beam tore through the ground causing a powerful large scale explosion that took out the rest of the army.

Soon enough a huge dinosaur looking figure seem to rise from the flames as the giant and white armored figure charged forward.

* * *

"Gah!" the same boy from the scene gasped as he shot up, a cold sweat on his face "What was that?"

He soon got up and walked over to the window and opened it,seeing it was morning out.

"..what a weird dream..maybe the fatigue has finally gotten to me," the boy mumbled, resting his head in the window. After a moment, he shot up and shouted, "It's still to early to fall over! After all, today's the day!"

* * *

(Cue Yume no hero(Gridman opening theme)

**Gridman BABY DON DON BABY DON DON yume mite**

**Gridman BABY DAN DAN BABY DAN DAN kagayake**

**CRY! Yume ga atsuku sakende 'ru yo**

**FLY! Omou mama ni tobitatsu no sa**

**Moshimo kokoro wo surimuite mo obienaide**

**Mou kimi wa hitori ja nai**

**Gridman dare mo ga mina hiiroo ni nareru yo**

**Gridman maiodore yo asu no suteeji**

**Itsu no hi mo denkou choujin**

**Gridman BABY DON DON BABY DON DON yume mite**

**Gridman BABY DAN DAN BABY DAN DAN**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rebirth of a Hero in Another World

* * *

"Hello, this is Akari. Is Taiki home?" a voice asked, belonging to a young, red-haired girl with amber eyes, "...Eh?! He already packed and went out somewhere? Is it volleyball?"

"_No, the ball he was carrying looked slightly bigger than that, Akari-chan,"_ a woman's voice responded on the line.

"Basketball then! Oh, that gaki...When did he take that on?!" the girl fumed, "Arigatou, I'll go ask the school, Mrs. Kudo." With that, the girl hung up her cellphone and ran off, "Mou...Onore, Taiki! That bad habit of yours has started up again, huh?! This is so not good for Marine Day!" she blinked twice as she saw a dirigible flying near a tower, "Wow, sugoi!" she quickly took a selfie of herself, the tower and dirigible in the background, "Yosha! Let me put that as my wallpaper..." she giggled to herself, a proud grin on her face...until she remembered what she was doing and quickly dashed off once more, "Oh wait, Taiki!"

* * *

Elsewhere, the boy in question was currently playing basketball against a few kids.

"Taiki!" one of the boys teammates shouted, tossing the ball to him.

"Ikuzo!" Taiko shouted as he dribbled the ball towards the basket before jumping into the air, spinning a bit just as two boys prepared to block him, "Super miracle...Shoot!" he declared before tossing the ball back to his team mate, "Or so you thought, but pass!"

Taiki's teammate soon caught it before tossing it into the basket, putting his team up by two points before the referee blew the whistle.

"Yatta!" Taiki and his team cheered then the youth started to get dizzy and almost fell on the floor.

"Eh?! Taiki!" one of Taiki's teammates gasped before a blur shot by him.

Akari skidded a little of her stomach, managing to get a pillow under Taiki's face just before he could hit the floor. She gave a relieved sigh, seeing she made it in time.

* * *

A while later, Taiki(now fully awake) was taking a quick drink of water before sighing in relief.

"Oh man, thanks a lot, Akari!" He said in relief, "I don't know what I do without you."

"Oh man, thanks a lot..is not what I want to hear!" Akari barked, "I told you to at least mention it to me if you're going to be helping out another club, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah. Speaking of, I still got clubs to go to."

"You're always running off to help someone when they're in trouble. Everything else flies out of your head, you overexert yourself, and then it ends up like this _all the time_! You haven't changed since we were kids!"

"But c'mon, it's not like I could turn my back on the basketball club. Most of their regulars got sick with food poisoning."

"Eh?" Akari blinked as Taiki looked ahead with narrowed eyes.

"Kengo is transferring to another school next month, so this is going to be his last competition. It was the first time I ever saw him struggling not to cry like that," Taiki continued, "That's why…"

"Oh. Taiki…"

Taiki winked at her, "I did it again! Anyways, with this it's case closed!"

"Then it's finally time you take me on, Kudo Taiki!" a new voice challenged, making the two looked up to see a boy with spiky brown hair carrying a pair of kendo sticks that were tied to a large bag, "Come on! Fight me and end this once and for all!"

"...uh…"

"Let's see how well you do against this junior high scholar swordsman who's said to be the strongest in all of Koto district, Zenjirou Tsurugi!"

"...eto...say that again?" Taiki sweatdropped a bit, "Manjirou Tom."

"Zenjirou Tsurugi! My name is Zen...Jirou...Tsu...Ru...gi! you did that on purpose!" the boy snapped, "You should at least remember the name of your destined rival!"

"..uh...I keep telling you this, but i don't know nothing about kendo," Taiki chuckled sheepishly, "It was a coincidence that I won that match."

"..Don't expect me to let you go with a flimsy excuse like that," Zenjirou stated before pointing at Taiki, "Since you beat me,I have no choice but to see that you're capable of almost anything!"

"..." Akari sighed as she turned her head towards Taiki, "See, look at this. It's because you keep helping people out that you attract weirdos like him."

"Who're you calling a weirdo?!" Zenjirou barked at her.

"Taiki has things to do with me tomorrow for Marine day!" Akari argued, "He doesn't haev time to play around with the likes of you!"

"What?!" Zenjirou growled, "A man's battle comes first before whatever stupid stuff he has to do with you!"

"Did you just call me stupid?!"

"Mah mah," Taiki sighed, about to split the two up before…

"_I'm gonna die…"_

"Huh?" Taiki blinked, "...who was that?"

"Who was what?" Akari asked.

"I heard music," Taiki informed.

"Hm?" Akari blinked as she looked about, "I don't hear anything."

"Who are you?!" Taiki called out.

"_You...You can hear me?"_

"Yeah, who are you?" Taiki called out, "Where are you?"

"_...Why bother asking? I'm gonna die...And here I was aiming to become the king…"_

"King…" Taiki softly repeated, "A monarch?"

For a brief second, Taiki swore everything became inversed in color. He blinked and screams filled his ears. Everyone in the area was gazing up at a building...or, rather, the _car_ that was halfway through a building. It seemed to be emerging from a strange green/yellow/blue field of energy, fusing the building's wall and the vehicle together.

"What is that?!" Akari gawked as the trio ran across the street to get a better look, "How in the world did that car crash all the way up there?!"

"I don't think it crashed into it," Zenjirou noted, noticing that the car didn't have any signs of damage to it, as two men in the building helped the driver of the car get out and into the building, "Neither the building nor the car are damaged."

Some of the people pulled out their cell phone to take a picture. Just as they were, the devices started to release pitched, frazzled noises. They looked at their devices to see their screens were going nuts, displaying random, fragmented images, codes of data, random number sequences, and even 1s and 0s. Nearby, the public phones started to spark and react the same way. In brief instances, the sky seemed to be replaced with a field of data.

"_Jump to the right!"_

Taiki tensed at the scream from the unknown figure.

"_Now!"_

At that, a ghostly hand pushed Akari, Taiki and Zenjirou to the right before vanishing as quickly as it appeared to save them.

"Who pushed me?" Akari demanded...before the car fell out and crashed on the ground where they had been, "?!"

"Did someone save us?" Zenjirou blinked.

"_Omai...daijobu?"_

"Ahh, you saved us." Taiki nodded.

"_Ahh well... who would let someone die?" _the voice asked getting weaker, _"Eh...besides this gives me a little peace before dying."_

"Stop saying that!" Taiki snapped. "Where are you?"

"Oi Kudo Taiki what's wrong with you?" Zenjirou asked.

Taiki didn't respond as he ran off to where he believed to hear the voice.

"Taiki?!" Akari gasped as she and Zenjirou got up and ran after him just as he ran into an alley way.

"There." he said seeing a small red glowing object it looked as if it was made of data numbers. He then carefully picked up and with his hands, "Oi, can you hear me? Oi."

"_..you're the guy from earlier.." _the object said weakly as he fazed in and out, _"i've reached my limit..I can't hold on anymore…"_

"Oi! Oi, hang in there!" Taiki said, unaware that Akari and Zenjirou had caught up with him.

"Oi Kudou Taiki what are you doing?" Zenjirou demanded.

"C'mon we gotta go," Akari implored before blinking seeing something glowing in his hands. "What's that?"

"..I think whoever's in this light.." Taiki paused as he turned his head to face her, "Is the one who saved us from that car earlier."

"Oi what do you mean Kudo Taiki?"

"It means.." Taiki paused as he looked back at the light, "That this someone is injured. If I turn my back on him now..he'll die."

"Ahh mou!" Akari groaned. "There goes your bad habit again!"

"..but..I.." Taiki paused, recalling a memory of himself(as a kid) sobbing in the rain, "I can't just ignore him!"

The red thing started to glow at that point.

"_Brings tears to my eyes..those words of yours..." _the red thing whispered, _"You damn soft hearted bastard…" _

"You too. you're so close to dying but you still took the time to help us." Taiki smiled.

'_Heh...We're birds of a feather huh?'" _the red thing smirked weakly.

"Yeah…" Taiki began before a bright green light got all of their attention."Nani?!" Taiki blinked before he was consumed by the green light seeing a device of sorts.

* * *

"Huh?" Taiki blinked alone in a strange spot looking at the device and a shaded figure behind it, "Omai...you're from.." he started as he recalled his dream instantly.

_"Kimi wa...naze da?"_

"Huh?"

_"Why do you want to save that small life?"_

"...Why not?" Taiki asked, "He needs my help i can't turn my back on him."

_"Do you really want to save him so badly?"_

"I do!"

_"...Your name?"_

"Kudo, Taiki Kudo Taiki!"

as his words echoed the device changed to a shade of red.

_"Take it this Xros Loader, Kudou Taiki."_

"Who are you?"

_"You'll know once you take it...for...I will become you, and you will become me,"_ the figure said cryptically as he seemed to fade away yet his voice continued.

"...Fine. If it gives me the power to save this life…"

* * *

"Taiki!" Akari snapped pulling him away from the device. Taiki more or less returned to his senses as he was back with them but the device, the Xros Loader still floated before him. "Its not a good idea to touch that!"

"That's right calm down and think about it Kudo Taiki!" Zenjirou implored, "Take deep breaths. After me! Breath in, Breath out…." he instructed as he seemed to begin the process of hyperventilating.

"..." Taiki just stared at the Xros loader seeing the figure who talked to him in it his eyes glowing with determination as he snatched the device.

"He did it anyway!" the two shouted as the energy that surged from the Xros loader began to reverse and was absorbed back into itself, and in the process snatched up the three sucking them into the event horizon of the energy surge.

"Ahhhhh!" the three screamed as they fell down a spiraling tunnel of energy and what looked like data until falling out of sight.

* * *

"_Taiki!"_ the voice of the red figure from before spoke, Taiki could only hear the voice as his mind began to start itself back up. _"I can call you Taiki right? Wake up Taiki!"_ the voice persisted as it forced Taiki's mind to wake the rest of his body up.

Finally Taiki's eyes opened as he found himself Akari and Zenjirou all in a heap on soft grass. Taiki's first thing in mind...move Zenjirou's rear end from out of his face before rolling Akari off of him as well.

"Itai…"Zenjirou groaned as he and Akari sat up, the former holding his head, "What happened?"

"_Just wait a sec, Taiki" _the red figure's voice spoke as a light began to emanate from a holder strapped to Taiki's back pocket, _"I'll heal up these wounds real quick and guide you around!"_

"eh kore wa…" Taiki blinked as he reached to the holder before unclipping and pulling out the Xros Loader.

"Huh is that...is that the voice you were going on about?" Akari blinked.

"Yeah, this is him." Taiki replied as he looked at the device.

"_That's right, Taiki! Thanks to you putting my melody in here, I'm saved!" _he grinned,_ "My body is bursting with power so this is the miraculous X Loader I've been hearing about!"_

"X Loader? wait a sec...where the other one?" Taiki asked.

"_Huh? other one?"_

"What is this?!" Akari gasped looking around.

"Wh..what's that?" Zenjirou asked, the group seeing what looked like a floating island within the distance.

"Huh..kore wa…"

Before he could finish a noise was heard in the distance no heard was wrong felt...it was almost like an earthquake? The Sound got louder and louder as the three all turned around to see what it could be.

Something then began to rise from behind them; it was a large creature that closely resembled a mammoth. Its body was that of an elephant covered in coarse brown fur, and a grey skin visible on it's underside. Its head was covered in a metallic dome like mask covering the top of its head and flexible plates going down it's trunk, the center of the mask had a large golden eye and streaks along the side before it's ears extend out. Its tusks also shot out from under the mask and looked more as if they were grafted onto it's body. It raised its entire front half of it's body before it slammed down its thick leg down on the ground before the three youths the sheer force and shockwave sending them all flying back.

"K-k-k-k-Kaibutsu!" Zenjirou cried seeing the beast before an entire heard of the behemoths appeared next to it and behind.

At that moment, something was jumping over these creatures. It leapt from one to the other, its paws pushing it off the back of one before landing on the next. The figure leaped off another as its large beast-like figure jumped into the air. It then landed on the lead mammoth as its animal-like jaw began to growl as it glared at the three.

The figure was a large black furred humanoid lion like beast, it's mane was long and matted, covering over most of it's face, it had spikes extending from each shoulder while it's long arms stretched out with more dark fur covering it's thick forearms, before it's five fingered hands extend it's dark purple claws, it had a rib cage like pattern on it's chest as well, its large purple teeth flared out as it roared loudly before it jumped down before the three revealing the iron plate on the back of it's hands as it's shadowed red eyes glared at them. This creature was a being known by one name: **MadLeomon**.

"Grr...Ningen?" the lion spoke(?), "You're ningen!"

"Gah! The lion talked!" Zenjirou exclaimed in surprise, shock, and a bit of fear.

'_Kuso…'_ Taiki complained in his mind, he could feel it, it was that feeling of what this beast had in mind. He could feel this creature's goal was not anything good. Its goal was to harm them.

"_Taiki, don't move," _the voice in Taiki's Xros Loader whispered.

"I'll rip humans apart to shreds!" the Lion growled as his claws began to extend any physically possible length. He then aimed his claws and fangs at the three before he charged at them…

But in the fraction of a second, the ground beneath their feet broke apart as a large metallic blue horn, almost like that of a rhinoceros beetle, came from the ground before the rest of the being it was connected to followed. It was a large robot like being whose body was blue with bits of red and yellow.

"**Horn Breaker!**" the being declared as he slammed the horn into the Lion's jaw, sending it flying away. The Being stood up from the ground revealing it's humanoid robot build, its long metallic arms that were bright red with metallic bracelets "Heh..what'd you think?" the being asked as he got his arms ready to battle. This was their savior for the moment: **Ballistamon**. With that several smaller creatures landed on Ballistamon's shoulder one was a large star shaped creature while the others where these dome like creatures with pick like arms.

"Nani?" MadLeomon growled.

"**Sajiku no Ame (Axle of Rain)**!" a voice called before a blur sliced through one of the strange troop-like Digimon.

The blur stopped beside the robotic beetle, revealing it to be some sort of humanoid fox...or was it a wolf? It had traits connecting to both species on its blue-furred body, though it was difficult at times to see the differences under the baggy brown, pocket-littered shorts and random bits of armor held onto its frame by straps, a different colors gem on the center of each bit. It lifted up its orange goggles with red-tinted glasses to reveal the bright, emerald-green eyes beneath. In its right hand/paw was a katana with a water-theme to its inside while its flowing forest-green scarf fluttered in the soft wind.

"_A Ranomon?"_

"Kaze, good boy," Ballistamon smiled petting the new arrival.

"Maa, maa, Ballistamon. I'm not a pet!" the figure chuckled as he glanced at the three humans, "Oh! Ningen. That's pretty awesome."

"Th-there are more monsters!" Akari gulped.

"_Don't worry! These are my Nakama!" _the voice from the Xros Loader explained to calm them down, _"Now c'mon, Taiki, let me out of here! Use Reload!"_

"Where's that voice coming from?" Kaze asked, looking around.

"_Reload me!"_ The voice persisted ignoring the question.

"...like this? Reload!" Taiki called out agreeing to it before a red light hit the ground and began to form the red being that Taiki and the others saw before. The red lizard like figure raised his white gauntlet covered arm with black fingers before what looked like a mike formed in the air and fell into his hands.

"Kisama omai wa!" MadLeomon snarled.

"Oh my brother!" Starmon smiled. "You're back from the dead!"

"...You wanna know don't ya?" the red being asked as he looked back at them over his headphones. "I bet you wanna know. Ore-sama no namai wa?" he smirked closing his eyes as everyone looked at him.

"..Yeah," Taiki nodded.

"Ore wa **SHOUTMON**!" he shouted out as he swung his mike and got into a dynamic pose, "The man who's going to be king one day! Make sure you carve that into your hearts so you remember!" he said as he grabbed the top of his mic, "**SOUL CRUSHER!**" Shoutmon roared into the top of his mic before the top unleashed a powerful blast of fire that took down several flying beings that obeyed MadLeomon.

"Oh my..could it be…?" one of two figures gasped as he saw the explosions in the distance, "He's been revived!"

"Ikuze Ballistamon, Starmon, Pickmonz, Ranomon!" Shoutmon ordered as he charged forward ahead of the others. "**Rowdy Rocker!**" he called out as his mic extended and the top grew to a large size. Shoutmon then began to slam the makeshift hammer into multiple troup's each strike crushing them.

"**Heavy Speaker!**" Ballistamon declared, its chest flipping to expose a speaker that released a powerful blast of sound that broke the land before him and sent the enemy into the air.

"Ore wa Kaze!" the blue fox-wolf declared as he unleashed a barrage of slashes and stabs in a fluent blur, "**Beccata di Rondine** **(Swallow's Break)**!"

"**Meteor Squall!**" Starmon shouted as a storm/swarm of Picmon began to attack the troops, mainly focusing on the mammoths while two at least attacked the ground troops (said two also 'drilling' into the sides of one of the ground troops' head comically).

"I can't stop motto...motto….MOTTO!" Shoutmon roared as fire converged into his fist the flames forming into a sphere, "**ROCK DAMASHI(Rock Soul)!**" he shouted as he shot the sphere of fire at a flying creature, the blast leaving nothing of it behind.

"You brats!" MadLeomon shouted at them.

"Hey gomen, being dead was really boring, but now I'm back and Taiki's given me more power than I ever imagined!"

"I won't accept…." MadLeoman began as he reared his head and arms back, "That you rely on humans for more power!" he shouted as his body began to absorb what looked like specs of light, these specs being the data of the troops he lead. MadLeomon absorbed them as if they were nothing more than food. As he did his body began to grow in size till he was nearly three times his original size, his arms then formed large gauntlets of armor as he finished growing.

"Nani..he's eating his nakama?" Taiki blinked before his eyes flashed yellowish gold for a moment, "Huh?...Something else is here…"

MadLeomon finished his transformation as he was now covered in thick metal armor all over his torso, shoulders and waist. His left arm had a large gauntlet with an oversized hand, while his right was now a red framed chainsaw that buzzed to life. He became Armed MadLeomon

"Teme..." Shoutmon growled.

"Oh! He got bigger!" Kaze exclaimed as he moved between Armed MadLeomon and the three kids.

Armed MadLeomon ignored him as he stabbed the chainsaw into the ground causing a large fissure to form in the ground that formed under Shoutmon and his nakama. Shoutmon grabbed the ride before he used his mic to grab Ballistamon keeping him from falling.

"Just die kozo!" Armed MadLeomon roared. "Death is the only thing that awaits anyone who opposes our army!"

"That's what you said when we fought and I got bored with death!" Shoutmon declared, "It didn't rock me enough."

"Teme...I will enjoy killing every last one of you!" Armed MadLeomon shouted in outrage as his chainsaw buzzed back to life and he raised the weapon into the air.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Taiki shouted, "I've just saved him..there's no way I'm going to let him get killed again!" he snapped as he began to run.

"Taiki?!" Akari gasped.

"I can't turn my back on him!"

"Baka! Get back to hiding!" Shoutmon strained out as he was having trouble keeping his grip and holding up the heavy Ballisamon

"_Digixros, use it."_

"..." Taiki blinked before looking at the Xros Loader as it opened to reveal a gold V symbol, "Yosh...Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Digixros!"

"Nani?" Shoutmon blinked before he started to glow red, as did Ballistamon but his glow was blue.

**(Cue: We are Xros Heart)**

The next thing the two knew they were sent flying into the sky in streaks of red and blue, the streaks danced around each other with the red keeping it's flight pattern straight while the blue curved around the red and flew higher before it suddenly turned back. The two streaks then collided into one large burst of blinding white light.

"**DigiXros!**" with that a red hand like that of Ballistamon shot out of the blinding white light before it closed it's fist, it's second arm then did the same. Shoutmon's head was then absorbed into a white chest plate leaving a large red V crest in the center the rest of the torso a red color, it's right shoulder was red in color while the right was the blue head and horn of Ballistamon, a light then formed from the metal collar as a white almost samurai like helmet formed on it, it had two golden horns on the sides and one on the front of it's forehead. Red eyes then opened up from the helmet as the new figure crossed it's arms before uncrossing them dispersing the last portions of light; but the lower half of its body seemed to be made of light still.

"Don't tell me..this is, the legendary Digixros?!" Shoutmon's voice gasped from the figure as he looked himself over, "This..this is awesome, Taiki!"

"...no...this isn't the one I was trying to make." Taiki blinked, "It's missing something.."

"Sugoi!" Kaze exclaimed.

"N..nani?!" MadLeomon gawked a bit, "Th..the DigiXros?!"

Shoutmon(?) ignored that as he charged and punched at the armored beast, his fist hitting his chainsaw and breaking it to nothing but bits and sending the beast flying away.

"Yos…" Shoutmon(?) started before reverting back into his two components.

"Taiki, give me some more juice!" Shoutmon ordered as he and Ballistamon floated down.

"Yosh! Shoutmon, Starmon, Pickmonz, Digixros!" With that, the Pickmons all stacked themselves one on top of the other over Starmon's head, the combination forming into a blade like weapon as Starmon's lower section then hollowed out and into a handle.

"Yosh, **Star Blade**!" Shoutmon declared as he grabbed the weapon, his power beginning to charge into the blade igniting it with flames.

"Ba ba...BAKANA!"

Shoutmon charged forward in a serpentine pattern before he jumped into the air and slashed the sword down sending a large slash wave of the flames that crashed into Armed MadLeomon, causing a rather large explosion upon impact.

"Kisama...kisama…" MadLeomon panted on the ground, back to his normal size as his armor began to vanish.

"Eheheh. Well don't give me a reason to brag, it's over for you now."

"...ehh...ehehe...oh yeah, you pest? Now you've forced me to use that guy's gift."

"Eh? What guy?" Shoutmon raised an non-existent eyebrow in confusion.

"Arise, **Gilarus!**" MadLeomon roared as what looked like a crack formed in the air behind him, data could be seen in the large crack, but it was soon obscured by a large spiked figure of shadows. The beast growled as its yellow eyes glared at Shoutmon and the others behind him.

The Beast then lunged forward causing the crack to become greatly so larger as the beast landed on the green field everyone stood on. the beast raised it's head and unleashed a great roar that shook the ground itself. The light then revealed it to be a large dinosaur like beast as it's scales where replaced by crystal/diamonds, it's short hands ending in two claws as large spikes of diamonds extended from the back of it's neck, it's jaw opened widely as several diamonds created a fanged jaw appearance, finally one crystal in the center of it's head began to glow with energy as the beast roared and looked down at it's meal.

"K...k…"

"Ka...ka…"

"KAIJU!" Akari, Kaze, and Zenjirou screamed in pure terror, Kaze hugging them as they hugged each other.

"..Gila...rus…" Taiki blinked as his Xros Loader's screen glowed with his eyes as flashes of a memory flooded his mind, "...soka...this is my...mission."

"No matter what kind of Digimon you got, I can beat it! **Rock Damashi**!" Shoutmon roared, firing his projectile attack at the giant monster, only for it to get reflected off the kaiju and sent back at him. "Nani...ah!" he shouted in shock as the attack hit him in the face sending him stumbling back.

"Baka! This is no Digimon!"

"Eh!?" Shoutmon asked as he raised his burnt face back up. "What the heck is it then!?"

"Easy, you pest. It's the Akuma." MadLeomon grinned insanely, "It's gonna swallow all of your data and all!" he cackled as Gilarus roared and began to charge something up.

"...Shoutmon, minna, fall back," Taiki said walking up to them, "I'll handle this."

"Huh?!" everyone even MadLeomon gawked in surprise of Taiki bra...no not even close to that it was pure insanity!

"What are you talking about?!" Akari asked in shock.

"Akari gomen, I'm going overboard...even for you on this one." Taiki explained as the Xros Loader began to glow as light poured from the screen.

"Oi Taiki…" Shoutmon began.

"In a few seconds, not gonna be Kudo Taiki anymore," Taiki corrected.

"Huh?" everyone blinked as Taiki held the Xros Loader up.

"This power...lend it to me," he spoke softly, "Access..." he said as he held the Xros Loader up as energy began to surge around him, unknown to him it appeared as if something formed over his arm for a moment only to fade away. "Flash!" he called as the energy formed into a blinding light.

The next thing Taiki knew, the energy began to form over his body as a sort of wire frame before it fully formed into a new figure. Standing there was a red being garbed in a silver chest plate, with white gauntlets and greaves and a silver helmet with a blue light in it's forehead and yellow eyes. It was the same giant from Taiki's dream….only...he wasn't a Giant at this moment. He was more the size of a full grown adult man.

"Ta...ta...ta.."

"Taiki?!"

"Oh! A superhero!" Kaze exclaimed before giving a relieved sigh, "We're saved from the monster…"

The figure moved his arms around before he looked at them. Inside the being was an endless expanse of light, with Taiki floating around inside of it.

'_...This is...Gridman?'_

'_Ahh..Saa together, let's fight..Taiki, shout Upgrade Program!'_

'_Upgrade program?'_

'_It'll make us the same size as Gilarus.'_

The hero known as Gridman then raised his left fist to the air, "**Upgrade! Program!**" he called out in a mix of Taiki's and the other voice. Gridman then looked up as his body began to grow until he was about the exact size of the diamond covered monster, making it take a step back in surprise.

**(Cue: Yume no hero)**

"Yatta it worked," Gridman spoke.

"Dekai!" Shoutmon called out along with the other males as they looked up at Gridman.

"He got big." Ballistamon nodded.

"N...nani!" MadLeomon called out, seeing this as he stepped back, "I was never told of this!?"

'_Taiki, __**Plasma Sword**__ and __**Barrier shield!**_' the voice advised.

"Plasma Sword and Barrier Shield!" Gridman called out as he raised his arm to the sky, with that an almost hexagon like shield fell from the sky as Gridman grabbed the handle. The shield had a white exterior, with a red interior and a black separating section between the red and white and two black streaks connecting to the center a center that was white with three blue squares in an upside down triangle or Y pattern, with a yellow hexagon in the center of it all. Gridman then touched the bottom of the handle before he pulled something out in an unsheathing motion. He then held a long yet thin broadsword. Gridman then held the blade up as he held the shield out.

"Oi...woman...did you know about this?" Zenjirou asked Akari.

"How was I suppose to know about this!? this is the first I've ever seen of it myself!" Akari said in shock.

Girdman then used the Barrier Shield to block a charge from the beast Gilarus, sending it stumbling away.

Inside Gridman Taiki was sitting down in a thinking position.

"Hmm, this guy looks like he's made of some hard crystals, dodge to the left." he ordered. Gridman did so before he slammed his knee into the portion of it's stomach that had a gap in the crystal armor sending Gilarus stumbling back and giving Gridman room to breath. "I need something with some more kick a sword might break and the shield is doing well…ahh, I got it! **Thunder Axe**!"

With that the center portion folded back while the red/black/white portions of the shield folded forward and into an ax blade. Gridman then plugged the Plasma sword into the top before the blade shrunk and receded inward.

"Ahh...they fused," Ballistamon noted.

Gridman raised the axe before he swung it in a powerful horizontal arc that hit the beast in the chest sending it stumbling away. He then used his free hand and delivered an uppercut to its jaw, sending it tumbling back. Gridman then charged again before he slashed downward diagonally leaving a cut in the crystal armor of the beast. Gridman then used the momentum of the swung to spin his body around and land a reverse roundhouse kick to the beasts face breaking the glowing crystal it's shards breaking into data as the beast roared in pain as it stumbled back.

"Yosh, the end," Taiki grinned, "**Super Miracle Axe Slash!**" Gridman lifted the axe as Gilarus prepared itself, "Or so you think!" he smirked tossing the axe away and jumping extremely high into the air, "**Neo-Superconductivity Kick**!" Gridman then came down and landed a powerful kick to the beasts torso as small burst of energy from the impact before the beast was sent lying away and skipping over the ground. "Gomen nasai."

At that, Gilarus went limp holding its head down before crackling.

"..Ehh? Oh crap!" Gridman panicked as he zoomed literally over to Shoutmon and Akari-tachi before covering them with his body as Gilarus exploded. The explosion wasn't particularly destructive to the area, but the sheer force of it still caused a wind that would have blown everyone away had Gridman not acted as a wall.

Girdman awkwardly turned his head to see the burned ground where Gilarus exploded.

"Ore no...ore nawa...Gilarus!" MadLeomon roared in anger. "Kisama, what is your name?!"

"..Ore wa…" Gridman started before turning back into Taiki, "Ore nawa Kudo Taiki...but when I was like that...call me Gridman."

"Grid…." Akari said

"Man?" Shoutmon blinked.

"Grrr...onore Gridman!" MadLeomon shouted at Taiki.

"Kimi...where did you get that virus?" Taiki asked.

"Virus?" everyone blinked.

"It's very dangerous i'm told so please tell me where you got it." Taiki implored.

At that another crack open and started to suck in MadLeomon's surviving army.

"Eh..matte, **Tactimon**-sama! I can still fight! I have one more move! Gilarus hasn't completely lost yet!" was his last words before being spirited away.

"..oh yare yare." Taiki sighed, "I didn't get a reply." he then turned to the others to see their shock and suspicious looks, "..what?"

* * *

"That Madleomon has spattered mud on my military achievements," a shadowy figure with a dark aura frowned.

"...However, what was that Aka no giant?" a second figure asked in a female voice

"...I am unsure, but I doubt he'll succeed against my next strategy," the first figure stated.

"Hmm...that kaijin made of diamonds looked delicious."a third figure seemingly having crystals grow out of his body said out loud.

"You sure that would be wise? Probably just from touching it will mess your data up," the second figure stated with a slight smirk.

"What was that?" the third figure growled.

"Enough...I shall be investigating this figure personally." the first said, "For our master's sake."

* * *

"Man Taiki, you just got more awesome!" Shoutmon beamed as he patted Taiki on the back, "There's no doubt about it! You're the legendary hero, General!"

"Ore no Gridman first I don't have time to be a general." Taiki said. "Now how do I get out of here?"

"Eh..g..get out of here?" Shoutmon blinked as he began to sweat nervously, _'You're kidding me! He just got here and he wants to leave?!'_

'_Taiki...' _the voice from earlier spoke in Taiki's head.

"Hai?" he asked, "...uh huh..yosh...ohh...they're not gonna like that." Taiki sighed as everyone watched him talk to himself.

"Uhh? Not like what?" Shoutmon asked, overhearing that last part, "N..not liek what?!"

"Akari, Zenjirou looks like we're stuck here." he said bluntly

"...Don't joke like that, Kudo Taiki." Zenjirou laughed nervously.

"Oh no I'm serious. Gridman told me we can't leave here."

"...You mean…" Akari began with a slight pale, "W..we're stuck here?"

"Completely." he said with a calm tone. "Turns out the guy needs me to help out here more. Since he and I are more or less a package deal...sorry. You guys just became part of that same package….hehe…"

"Taiki, you're talking like you and Gridman are separate beings."

"We were till I turned into him." he explained simply. "It's like we tag out. I'm out he's in, he's out I'm in." he said, "He giving me instructions on how to fight as we speak, seems next time i transform he goes into a coma." he just realized what came out of his own mouth. "OH my god!" he shouted. "How did that just come to me right now!?"

Unaware to the group, a few figures was watching them from a nearby cliff.

"This was new." a ninja with a monitor for a head noted, "Nene-sama, this isn't good."

"Hai he's not gonna like this." a second ninja? added.

"I'll deal with it, i know we should've expected this essentially, besides the new kid...is kinda cute." the girl they spoke to smirked holding a small monitor with a face on it, but on the cliff above her another group watched.

"Kiriha...I want to fight that giant. He looks fun." a large t-rex like figure growled, "C'mon, let me and MailBirdramon have fun!"

"It does seem interesting. However, I'd rather see what else this red giant is capable of," another large figure advised, its blocky wings folded down a bit while its solid yellow eyes narrowed at where the giant had been.

"No Digimon can beat me!"

"Are you so sure it was a Digimon?" the winged figure glanced at the t-rex figure, "It didn't feel like one to me. Neither that other giant."

"Shut up, both of you." the male below them groaned, "I'm trying to think." he informed before looking at the spot the kaiju was and noticed data gathering, "...It's not over yet."

* * *

Gridman: _Taiki's first battle went well, however is Gilarus truly dead? Shoutmon tries to obtain Taiki's help, and Taiki seeks the truth about me...however only one truth can prevail, can Shoutmon and Taiki work together? find out next time._

* * *

Jikai!

Taiki: Access Flash plus DigiXros!

* * *

_O.N:_ _Man that was cool we finally did something not related to normal toku things!_

_SZ: Hai! been meaning to do a new story for quite a while._

_O.N:_ _Which makes it a shame no one knows about Gridman. but oh well let's try our best to get everyone into it Sean._

_SZ: yosh. _

_O.N:_ _Before we end this favorite part Sean?_

_SZ: Easy, the debut of Gridman!_

_O.N: Same shall we end this like a gridman fic should end?_

_SZ: Lets._

_O.N &amp; SZ: ACCESS FLASH!*vanishes into a bright light*_


End file.
